The poly(L-leucine) have been considered to be an important component of temporary burn wound dressing and its synthesis has been described by Stulz J. et al in Makromolecular Chemistry published in 1983. The reported synthetic method of poly(L-leucine) is shown as follows: ##STR1## According to a teaching by Abo El-Khair in the Indian Journal of Chemistry, pp. 993-994, October 1982, hexamethylene diamine (HM) was used as initiator and acetonitrile as the solvent. The reaction was taken about 144 hours, with the total yield of 93.1%. When N,N-diethyl 1,3-propane diamine (DPO) and acetonitrile were used as initiator and solvent, respectively, a highest yield of 95.75% was obtained. Although in 1983, almost 100% yield was reported by J. stulz, but a rather high concentration of benzylamine as an initiator and 4 day reaction time were required. At the same time the initiator still remains in the final product and may affect its utilization subsequently.